Exactly Last Year
by he.calls.me.sweetheart
Summary: May and Drew were classmates before they both started their journey. Everything started with a small greeting. They met again during the Slateport contest. What will happen between them? ... I suck at summaries.. CONTESTSHIPPING!


Ok! So first WELL written fic! Thank you Janabear and Patriciabear! :3 Hope you enjoy this :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Pokemon.

"Drew! What are you doing! It's a mess in here!" screamed a woman with brown hair and vibrant sea green eyes. "I – I was just making cupcakes mom! It's for someone special…" 6 year old Drew Hayden said while his mother cautiously made her way through the flour covered kitchen floor. As soon as she got to him, she gave him a quick hug and said "And who might this person be?" "Sh- she's in my class. She has beautiful brown hair like yours and bight blue eyes! Her name is May Maple" His mother giggled and remembered that she was the girl who first welcomed him in new his school.

"Drewy… you could have asked for help"

"Hey mom, can you help me?" You can say he had a huge grin on his face at that time

"Oh sure! What colors do you want them to be?"

_-Next day, with May_

"Here May! Happy Birthday!" Brendan, her neighbor gave her a red pinwheel. "I thought you would like it because it was red!"

"Thank you so much Brendan! I love it!"

"Um… hey May! This is f-for y-you, happy bi-birthday!" Drew shyly looked at his feet when he gave her the box of home made cupcakes. Let's just say he had a little crush on her.

"Thank you so much Drew! How did you know that I loved cupcakes with red sprinkles?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to her cubbies to put her gifts there. She left Drew and his crimsoned stained cheeks there staring into no where in the middle of the classroom.

_-4 years later_

Today was the day where 10 year olds get to start traveling and competing in the Hoenn region. Today was the day they were going to get their first pokemon, supposedly. Around 6 months ago, Drew found a hurt Roselia on the way back home from school. Even though that Roselia tried to hurt him with a razor leaf, he insisted he would take care of it. He pleaded his mother and she allowed him to keep the Roselia until it gained back its strength. But when that time came, the Roselia refused to leave Drew. She gave in once more to Drew's pleas and let him travel with her when the he was ready to leave to travel.

But for May, Professor Birch gave her the choice of picking one of the starter pokemon. Out of the 3, she chose Torchic. Later on, May met Ash and Brock who then became her traveling partners. With them, she discovers many things about pokemon.

_- Around a month and a half later_

"Hey Ash, Brock is there something I can do asides from catching more pokemon? I mean something like gym battles?" May seemed restless while she fed her pokemon **((AN: she caught a Bulbasaur and evolved her Wurmple to a Silcoon to a Beautifly :) I don't remember if she caught Skitty already so yeah..)) **

"Well I've heard of Pokemon Contests. Brock, would you know what those are?" Ash said and turned to Brock

"Yeah. In Pokemon Contests the participants have to show their pokemon's strength as well as their beauty-"

"Can we enter in one?" May said before Brock finished what he was saying. Both Ash and Brock sweatdropped. "Umm… sure May." Brock said. "As I was saying…"

_-Day before Slateport Contest, with Drew_

"You ready to train Roselia? It's going to be our 3rd contest!"

"Rose-roselia! Rose rose!" (yeah! Why wouldn't I be?)

"That's great! Let's win our 2nd ribbon!" **((AN: because he lost his first one right?))**

_-With May_

"That was a great gust Beautifly! Now try using your string shot to break the disks!"

May threw 5 disks and Beautifly hit them all with ease.

"Hey May! Take a break! Let's grab some lunch!" Ash shouted. Perfect timing, May's stomach growled. "Beautifly, Let's continue later, we are getting hungry aren't we?" the pokemon nodded, she returned it and left for lunch.

_-at lunch, Pokemon Center cafeteria _

"Oh wow! Grilled beef! LET'S EAT!" may exclaimed

"Hey ash, don't you think she has an appetite like yours?" Brock suggested

"Mmrph?(what)" *sweatdrop*

"Nothing… forget it…"

The three continued eating for a few minutes in silence until Pikachu's laughter broke it.

"Whats so funny buddy?" Ash stared at his partner

"Pika pika! Pika pika chu! Pika chu! (th-there's a dude! With green hair!)"

"What did Pikachu say Ash?" May was barely audible when she said that last sentence.

"Pikachu said that there's a guy with green hair"

"_n-no way… Drew? He's a coordinator?"_ May thought to herself for a while before Brock made her snap out of her trance

"EARTH TO MAY! Do you know him?" Brock desperately shouted trying to get May's attention

"He's umm an old friend. I think I should say hi" with that said. May walked up to Drew. Who was only a few tables away.

"Hey Drew, do you-"

"Wow, I have a fan club? I just started coordinating a month ago" Drew cut May off and flicked his hair. She didn't sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh. So you don't remember me. It's okay, I'm sorry to bother you" She mumbled and ran off.

"WAIT MAY!" Ash screamed and ran towards the entrance.

"I-I was only joking… I need to find her"

May ran off to the beach. There she cried until Ash found her, and Drew was trying to look for her downtown.

"May… what did he do to you, first of all who is he?" Ash asked while trying to comfort her and get as much information out of her as he can.

"Drew Hayden. We were 6 when we first met. I was the one who welcomed him in school. He moved to La Rousse 2 years ago. I never thought I'd see him ever again. He gave me cupcakes when we were seven."

"So why is he so special to you?"

"He was my best friend my first crush… the first person I loved asides from my family. I mean I love you and Brock too but just as brothers."

"You know what May? I'm going to look for him and going to knock some sense into him"

"N-no Ash… let him be…if he wanted to forget me… its ok. I just have to move on"

"But May. He gave you those cupcakes when you were seven, he knew he loved it and it has to mean something and he has to remember it now"

"Thank you Ash but I think I'll train for tomorrow instead. He's going to be my opponent after all…"

_-With Drew_

"Roselia come out. I need someone to talk to"

"Rose-rose?(what's wrong Drew?)"

"Let's just say I said something that was supposed to be a joke to the girl I've liked but haven't seen the longest time"

"Rose? Roselia rose? Selia?(May? You saw May?)"

"Y-yeah… I kind of joked about her being a fan girl. She's joining the contest tomorrow though. Maybe I can talk to her in the waiting area"

"Rose-rose rose. Roselia rose. Rose rose!(Ok, this is what your going to say-)"

_-Next day, Contest, May's birthday_

"Roseroselia?(where is she?)"

"Roselia I have no idea. She's supposed to be here right?" Drew said, beginning to panic.

"Let's welcome our first time coordinator May Maple from Petalburg City!"

"Well looks like we've found her Roselia."

"Roserose(yes, yes indeed)"

_-with May_

"Take the stage Beautifly! Now just like we've practiced! Use string shot to brake the disks!" Just like before, 5 disks were thrown in the air. Beautifly again, hit all with ease. "Now use gust to control the smashed pieces!" While Beautifly used its gust the tiny pieces formed into a picture for a second or two: a portrait of a person and a Beautifly.

"That was fantastic!"

"Remarkable!"

"That was excellent May! You sure don't look like this was your first contest!"

"Roselia, looks like we have competition"

_After the Contest_

"May…." Drew wouldn't stop mumbling her name until he reached the park. Surprisingly, May was there, too, sitting on a bench.

"What are you doing here Drew?"

"I came to apologize for yesterday, of course I remember you May."

"HEY MAY! LET'S GO! I WANT TO GET MY GYM BATCH ALREADY!" Even though Ash shouted from a far, the sound hurt May's and Drew's ears

"Well, May, looks like your friends are waiting. You did well in the contest. But not well enough to beat me" *hair flick*

And

3

2

1

"DREW HAYDEN WHAT DID YOU SA-"

"Calm down May I'm just pulling your leg. Here's a rose. Happy birthday May. 'Till we meet again " With that he walked away.

"Tha-thank you Drew. You still remembered after how many years"

**((AN: yes Drew won the contest))**

_Over 5 contests and a year later: Grand Festival_

"WIGLYTUFF FINISH THEM!"

"MUNCHLAX, EEVEE! NO!"

"And that's it for this round folks! HARLEY GETS TO MOVE ON!" Lillian said into her microphone.

"You did a great job guys… there always next year right?" May started crying after that. She ran out of the stadium and bumped into someone.

"May… w-what happened?"

"Soledad? I-I lo-lost! To HARLEY! That could be the WORST possible person I could lose to. I BLEW IT. I blew my chance at the grand festival maybe I shouldn't be here at all! I only got here by luck…"

"May, you're an excellent coordinator and you know it. Harley? Don't you forget that he tricked you into doing unreasonable things. You shouldn't be ashamed because you know that he is going to always be lower than you. Even if you lost to him."

"You really mean it? Soledad?"

"Of course I do, and I bet that Drew does too."

"Wha- ho-how did drew get in this situation?"

"Just mentioning Drew makes it obvious. Your reaction makes it seem like you love him… well you do."

"WHAT? I mean w-why would you think that?"

"Look your stuttering, your-"

"AND NOW, FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE, SOLEDAD WILL BATTLE WITH ROBERT!"

"Well May looks like that's my cue. But my point is that he loves you too. And don't forget that too!"

"T-thanks Soledad. Good luck!"

"Thanks May!" Soledad said running towards the stadium

_-After the Grand Festival, With May_

May made her way through the city and to the park. She sat on the bench and stared at the lake.

"The lake looks so beautiful at dusk… Hey guys! Come out!" As May let's all her pokemon out, a certain green haired coordinator happens to pass by the park."

"Hey Roselia can you come out"

"Rose rose?(Why? Whats up?)"

"Mays over there and its her birthday. I have the cup cakes…what do I do now?"

"ROSELIA! ROSE ROSELIA!(DREW! JUST TELL HER!)"

"O-okay Roselia… calm down. Return"

"Eevee, its ok, do did great!'

"Eev-eevee?(Whos behind you?)"

"Hey Eevee next time don't mention that there's someone behind her when there about to surprise her"

"Drew! U-uh w-what are you doing here?"

"Isn't ironic May? The first time we talked like the old days was exactly last year."

"Exactly last year?"

"May I'm hurt. I gave you that rose last year for your birthday. And this is for you." May just stared at the box.

"Cupcakes?"

"Just like the old days May. But… I had them made because I kind of didn't have the time to make them on my own again."

*hair flick*

"How do you do it? How do you always know what I want?"

"Luck? I don't know? But before you leave I need to tell you something"

"I-I g-guess I'm all ears…"

"May, I-I… I've liked you since the time I gave you the cupcakes when we were seven. I honestly thought that I would never see you again. And thought I should just move on but, I've found you again. I was wondering if we could go and travel with me?"

"I-I would love to Drew! I just have to tell Ash and Brock when they get back. There coming here in 2 days."

"Great! Then we can wait and set off to…"

"Johto… I've always wanted to go there"

"It's set then! We're going to Johto! And May, what do you say about me liking you, a lot?" Both Drew's and May's cheeks were both stained crimson.

"I-I well, Drew? I-I li-like you too"

R&R! Sequel? Just P.M me!


End file.
